


News for Tina

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [4]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Tina finds out they Kurt that Artie and Rachel being a couple





	News for Tina

News for Tina

Authors note: Sequel to New York Christmas. This is my Glee universe for Glee starting from 5b after Artie's std and mugging and for s6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did so much be different

It was about a week after New years. Artie and Rachel where snuggling on couch. Everyone thought it made Rachel feel better when Artie got back from school though he needed assiants right now. As they figured it bugged her that she couldn't just magicaly fix his arm.

Kurt said,"Exuse me love birds."

Artie and Rachel turned towards Kurt and asked,"What?"

Kurt asked,"You are both good friends with Tina right? Shouldn't she know that you two are an item?"

Artie said,"You tell her. She is going to freak. I don't think she'd take it very well coming from Rachel or I. If Blaine tells her that would just turn akward you don't even want to know. Mercedes isn't exactly most patient with Tina and Sam's still salty about her pushing me from my wheelchair."

Rachel said,"Artie is probably right."

She leaned over and kissed Artie.

Kurt said,"Ok I think I shall call her now."

They waved him off. Kurt was really happy for Artie but way Artie said things Tina needed support when she found out but someone firm enough to not be walked all over. Kurt went into his bedroom and called Tina.

He said,"Hi Tina this is Kurt."

Tina said,"Hi Kurt may I pretell why you are calling me."

Kurt said," I have some news that may not make you happy. I am happy for him but I know this may not make you the most thrilled. Promise me you will sit and breathe no matter what I say."

Tina said,"I will try."

Kurt said,"They gave me permission to tell you. Artie and Rachel are dating now."

Tina screamed she didn't bother setting phone down and threw a shoe at the door.

Kurt said,"Calm down Tina."

Tina sobbed into phone,"But I still love Artie."

Kurt said,"I know hun. It's ok I know you love three dudes but sometimes it's not meant to be. I know it hurts. Think about this Rachel is making Artie happy and don't you want Artie to be happy."

Tina sobbed and said,"Yes but I'm still kind of sad. I can't have the people I love. Blaine has you. Mike found someone at dance school. And now Artie has Rachel and I have no one."

Kurt said,"Tina you still have friends which includes Artie,Mike and Blaine plus Mercedes,Rachel and I and your friends at Brown. One day you will find your love who loves you back. He will have an amazing smile,great abs, a good tucas, strong arms and a good singing voice."

Tina had brought her sobs down to sniffle and said,"Thank you Kurt. I hope he's out there."

Kurt said,"Your welcome Tina. He is trust me.now go be with one of your college friends now."  
Tina and Kurt said there good byes.Tina went off to cry to her college friend Marina. She debated calling to tell Kitty but right now Tina had to get Marina to buy her ice cream to make her feel a little better 

The end.


End file.
